Tricks of the heart
by Julie Ana Belikov
Summary: Ok so this story is about Rose and Adrian. Dimitri goes off with Tasha. Rose is left behind to sulk and Adrian tries to make Rose feel better by taking her to a party. who knows what will hsppen next?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N ok so this is my first fanfiction ever. it might suck i know but if you don't like it please review and tell me what you don't like.**

**I don't own anything besides the additional characters i may add later on.**

**Chapter One**

_ Dear Rose,_

_ I lied. I don't love you anymore. I'm leaving with Tasha Ozera tomorrow at noon. Don't come looking for me. I don't want to see you. Stan is going to be your new instructor. I know you hate him but please don't kill him. Do me a favor and please try and stay out of trouble. I'm sorry for doing this to you..._

_ Dimitri B._

I could feel my heart sink as I reread the letter Tears pricked at my eyes but I refused to cry over him. Furry and pain coursed through my body. _How could I be so ignorant? I can't believe i fell for him. I knew better than to fall for him but I did anyway._ I kept thinking that I was stupid and reckless for falling for him.

With all the rage and pain coursing through my body i decided to go to the gym. On my way there i was Lissa and Christian walking around probabaly going at on a date. It was dinner time in the Morio world. I also decided to skip dinner. No one needed me snapping at them right now. Maybe tomorrow but for now I want to go stake some dummies.

It was probably I bad idea to go to the gym. When I walked in Dimitri was sitting on the bleachers reading one of his Western novels. He looked up when I walked in. He must have been shocked because his eyes shot up. For one second I could have sworn I saw pain flash through those brown eyes of his.

I must have forgotten I was wearing a tiny black tank top and short shorts because when Dimitri looked at me with desire and lust in his eyes i gave him a _what the fuck? _look. Our eyes locked for a minute before i ran out of the gym.

I didn't know where I was going. I kept running anyway. I hadn't noticed anyone following me so I kept running until I got tired. It Felt Like I was running for hours but it was more like fifteen minutes.

It wasn't until i stopped that i noticed Dimitri was following me. I figured it out when he tackled me to the ground after i stopped. We hit the ground with a big _thud_.

After noticing he was on top of me he sprang up. He offered me his had but i decided not to take it. I jumped up and turned my back to him and just stood there. He cleared his throught to speak but said nothing.

Finally I decided to speak. "What do you want Guardian Belikov?" I said with as much venom as I could manage with all the pain i was trying to hide.

He must have ben hurt because when he spoke he kept studdering. "I...I... I wanted to talk to you... But I can tell that your angry. so.." He kinda said it all in a whisper because i could barely hear him.

Ok that was it. "Oh I'm not angry I'm furious!" I spat at him and then walked away. Well it was more like running but still the point is i got away.

I didn't notice he was standing there until he said something. "Hello Little Dhampir" Adrian said coming out from behind the tree near by.

Normally I'm not happy to see Adrian but today I was so happy to see him. "Hey Adrian," I said walking over to give him a hug.

Adrian was shocked. He never thought I would ever hug him. Seeing how he loved me it probably happened in his wildest dreams. He was hesitant but he hugged me back. For once Adrian didn't smell like alcohol and cloves. He actually smelled... sober and cigaret free.

When Adrian pulled away and looked into my eyes he knew something was wrong. So he said "little Dhampir what's wrong? Are you okay?"

I couldn't decide whether i should tell Adrian or not. Most likely he would tell Lissa but i didn't care she deserved to know. In the end i decided to take him to my room and show him the letter.

When I started pulling him toward the Dhampir doors he looked at me and said, "Where are we going ?"

I replied with more questions "Do you trust me? Can i trust you?"

"Yes. And Yes" Adrian replied with a look of pure confusion on his face.

I knew he knew that Dimitri and I had a thing but I don't think he knew the intensity of it.

After taking Adrian to my room he said he needed a way to make me feel better. He wouldn't tell me where we were going but he told me to dress casually and not to bring my purse.

Adrian had connection with the Guardians so that he could sneak me off campus. It was early even by the time we got to the place. So most Humans were about to go to bed.

When i realized we were at a college campus my mouth dropped.

"Your taking me to a _kegger party?"_ I almost screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Well I needed some way to cheer you up and I might as well make myself happy while I'm doing it," He said like the nonchalant moron he is.

"Ok as long as i don't get completely wasted" I said with the excitement boiling in my veins.

About an hour later I was dared to put my mouth under the keg and drink it.

Knowing me I took the dare gladely. Adrian stood by the keg waiting in wonder as I walked toward it.

As I put the hose near my mouth Adrian's eyes popped open with suprise. "You thought I wouldn't do it, didn't you?" I said with a grin that was both amusing and seductive.

Adrian's eyes got even wider when I actually started drinking the beer. _He actually thought I wouldn't drink it. I need a picture of this. _I was wondering what kind of beer I was drinking. I didn't recognize the taste but I kept drinking anyway.

Every one at theparty formed a circle and starting screaming, "GO ROSE! CHUG1 CHUG! CHUG!"

After like 10 minutes of chugging i had to breath. So i told Adrian to stop pooring.

When we were finally cleaned up and drunk enough for 10 people, I told Aadrian that we had to go home before Kirova shot me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Ok so here is the second chapter. Hope you like it. if you have anything to comment about such as the chapters being to long or something like that please inform me**

**Chatper Two **

When we got to the academy Lissa practically trampled Adrian and I. We walked two feet inside the gate and Lissa jumped me. "Where the fuck were you? What the hell happened? Why do you smell like drunk people?" Is all she said for hours.

By the time Lissa let me fall asleep I didn't know where the hell i was or who I was sleeping with. When I woke up I found out and boy was i suprised. I woke up in Adrian's arms! My head was lying on his chest and his arms were rapped around my waist. I checked to see if he stripped me in my sleep. Yup the perv stripped me or Lissa did. I was in my thong and bra.

The plus side was that he was wearing some sexy black silk boxers that hugged in all the right places. He also had a six-pack that is unusual for a moroi but it looked sexy anyway.

Adrian started to stir so I ducked under the covers. "Playing hide and go seek our we?" Adrian said reaching under the coovers to find he found me he started tickling me.

When I laughed I sounded like a little girl. Adrian kept tickling me and tickling me. The only time we stopped was when we heard Dimitri's banging on the door. All the pain and loss game rushing back to me.

I cringed at the sudden spike of emotion. It was mine but it still felt as sudden as if it was a spike in Lissa's emotion. I looked at Adrian for answers and he pointed to the liquor cabinet.

When I opened the cabinet I expected it to be full of all kinds of fancy wines and beers but... there was nothing there. Before i could even step in to the cabinet Adrian pushed me in.

"I'm sorry" he whispered as he went t go get the door before Dimitri got Christian to set it on fire.

Dimitri barged in the room looking like he was ready to stake Adrian. _Why the hell was he here any way? Dimitri should ind his own fucking business. _I thought angrily as i watched Dimitri search the room.

"Where is she you perv?" Dimitri hised at Adrian. Adrian looked strangely calm as if he expected this to happen.

"Well which she are we referring to?" Adrian spoke calmly as if it was Stan and not Dimitri standing in the middle of the room.

Dimitri took a step toward Adrian. "You tell me where sheis or I swear I'll beat you so bad it'll look like a strigio did it."

" I don't know who your talking about so i can't tell you where she is." Adrian said glancing up at Dimitri then at the cabinet door.

In the two seconds it took Dimitri to walk closer to Adrian preparing to beat him up I was already on top of Dimitri pounding his face in.

**And that concludes chapter two **


End file.
